Vrasky Sekret
, |music = }}Vrasky Sekret, also known by her Trollian handle acranidGrid, is a very important troll that tells Jhon Ebgret what to do. Biography Childhood Vrasky was created through ectobiology, which was actually done by her future-self. According to the instructions of Whyte Wordes Guy though, she added in "imprortance juice" to her own creation, allowing her to become an omnidaddy. Pre-Session Final Agent approach Vrasky one day and told her stories about becoming the omnidaddy over all the trolls. Fascinated by this idea, he also left her with the mindprober and the magic cue ball, allowing her to read the thoughts of trolls to tell when they've been naughty. Doc Scratch apparently interfered with this plan by turning Vrasky into the next , giving her the ability to teleport and tying her existence to the fate of the universe. Using these gifts, Vrasky discovered that Aradead Megadie had been trying to daddy Sollecks Copter. To punish this, Vrasky spanked Aradead to death. Final Agent was upset by this and ripped off one of Vrasky's arms and stabbed her in one eye, dominating her as her new daddy, much to her shame. Through this domination, Final Agent controls all the other trolls by extension. As a daddy, Vrasky gave out a number of punishments, such as forcing Terexi to wear unironic red glasses for killing fantrolls, and grounded Kraket for being rude. When he left anyway, she found him with Petpeta, knocked him out with her robot arm. When Vrasky was then informed by her magic cue ball that Terexi was punishing more fantrolls, Vrasky forced her to stare into the sun until blind. Ordered by Final Agent to have all the trolls play a session of Sburb, Vrasky began to organize all the trolls together. Vrasky left to play and make out with Papaya. They were interrupted by Gametez, so Vrasky teleported Papaya to Equihorse's hive to work in piece. She then set up Papaya as her server player, and left to use Gametez' hive to enter herself. Here she would find the ghost of Aradead, who prototyped herself as Vrasky's sprite. Vrasky entered into Land of Joojoos and Vrasky, a planet shaped like her face. Thanks to a series of hive-swaps, Vrasky was not able to have her five two-player sessions as she desired, but instead set up one ten-player session. Vrasky becomes Petpeta's server player. Session Vrasky manipulated Jagk Nore into punishing Petpeta, who had been trying to daddy Kraket. She also witnessed Petpeta being killed by Kobobo Obobob, the last remaining fan troll. Under orders from Daddy Milkshake, she ordered Fefieri Pepsis to pass a law for all trolls in their original universe to die, leading to the destruction of Harold and the extinction of their race. She instructed Papaya to build up her hive to the first gate, or rather Gametez's hive, allowing her to transport to the Land of Rays and Froges. She used the threat of punishment to make Papaya swap the troll hives back to their respective owners. After knocking Smupp8deadsweazelpsprite^4 away from Sensoredsprite, Vrasky made out with Papaya some more, who gifted her with the hat given by a Whyte Wordes Guy. Vrasky had to stop being relevant for a minute though to use the bathroom. During this time, Aradead became more relevant than her by turning into Godhead Aradia. This infuriates Vrasky, who tries and fails to punish her, with Papaya's space powers and Wittle Cal being ineffective against her. Vrasky laments the difficulties and responsibilities she faces as a daddy. Once the Wreckining began, Vrasky teleported to the session's ectobiology lab to create the trolls, taking special care to make herself an omnidaddy with imprortance juice. She ate one of the trolls, but only one of them. She then became the Blapck Kink's daddy by shouting at him and ordered him to surrender. He did, and then she killed him. She joined the rest of the trolls on the victory platform, she decided to punish the trolls for being naughty. Post-Session After successfully beating their session and creating the human's universe, the trolls came under attack by two demons, one of color and one of darkness, and their Winner's Door was stolen from them, preventing their escape. These demons came from the human's session, so they started harassing them in revenge. Vrasky contacts Jhon and orders him to collect Rose's present, a knitted bunny, and to take Rose's Sburb disk to start playing RollerCoaster Tycoon again. This makes her important and relevant, apparently. (This actually might have happened pre-session once she was Introduced to Jhon by Doc Scratch.) INTERMISHIN' Like Eridan, Vrasky has somehow found a way to return to Alternia and is acting as 's eighth member . In an alternate timeline, she stabbed both of Spdaes Sleck's eyes and walked away. Like the original , killing her would destroy the A2 universe. This connection also helps explain why she was in cahoots with Doc Scratch in having Jhon play RCT. Back in the original timeline, whips Spdaes Sleck several times as punishment for killing all the . She then locks him in 's vault, putting him in time-out. Personality and Traits Vrasky still seems to be a huge bitch, bluh bluh, but her obsession with being important and relevant has been highly simplified, bossing Jhon around to do even the most simple of things, like going upstairs. Vrasky acts as a daddy to a large number of characters. However, this also acts partly as her secret shame, as she was herself dominated by Final Agent. She is horribly embarrassed by this since daddies aren't meant to have their own daddies. Vrasky views her role as daddy as a selfless responsibility, teaching people to not be "naughty." In her own words, " " Trivia * Vrasky lost her eye and arm in a S Make Her Pay-esqe event, as Final Agent became her daddy in order to use her for the Final Agent's own MISTERIOUS AJENDAS.............. * Kanaya Maryam believes Vriska to be dead at the hands of the two demons invading their session. She is likely unaware that Vrasky became . * Hecka Jef has also lost his left eye and arm. * "Sekret" is a corrupt spelling for "secret." * Originally there was a page where Vrasky went crazy over her Consorts being racially unambiguous, with the page in question featuring large letters spelling “RACIALLY UNAMBIGUOUS.” Later on, o changed it to say “CAUCASIAN,” due to the Cool and New Webcomic discord server promoting against cyber bullying, and seeing the original page as racist. Category:Trolls Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters